


Meeting Her

by RaestarShipper



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [1]
Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel), Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Demigods, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Meetings, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love at First Sight, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: During a slow day at H.E.R.A. Elissa meets the one person that can make her truly smile.





	Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> Little rewrite of their first meeting. Enjoy!

The folder on her desk was rather simple, barely anything seemed to be in it.  
  
"Let's see what I'm dealing with..." With that Elissa placed her pen in between her teeth and pulled the rubber band off the folder, opening it softly. What she did not expect was to see the most beautiful woman she's ever seen staring back at her.  
  
Steel grey eyes stared up at her from the photo, flaming red curls coiling down a rough but feminine face, the hair touching the shoulders of the woman, thin lips were pressed into a tight line, almost challenging her.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that..." The agent whispered, taking her pen from her mouth, uncapping it with a soft _click_. She picked the folder up and read it slowly, forwards, backwards, upside down. Even while spinning her desk chair around, Elissa casually grabbed a post it note and furiously began writing down a note about the Godly Monster.  
  
Her face paled greatly, well even more than it already was naturally, when she actually read the small note she wrote. Elissa cringed internally and threw the note away, picking the folder up again. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, flipping to the next paper in the folder.  
  
"Whoa. What do you have to do to lose your Aura? That's insane." Elissa muttered, leaning back in her seat, idly rolling her pen between her hair, a few times allowing it to slip under the small bun she kept it in during work.  
  
"Elissa?" A voice said from in front of her, causing Elissa's face to redden slightly before she looked up to find Cyprin in front of her, the demigod's hands placed firmly on their hips. Beside them holding her arm was Medusa herself, clearly looking as though she'd rather be elsewhere and not talking to a member of H.E.R.A. especially one that seemed prone to talking to herself out loud, though the agent was beautiful, in a professional kind of way even though the woman seated in the chair was anything but professional.  
  
"This is Medusa. She's your newest case." Cyprin introduced her, gesturing to Medusa with a jerk of their head which caused the agent called Elissa to launch up, tucking the folder beneath her arm before holding out her free hand with a smile.  
  
"Elissa Warner, good to meet you." She said, a smile plastered on her face. Medusa mustered a very small smile and took the agent's hand in her own, shaking it slightly. Elissa's hand was... soft and warm, and it seemed to fit almost perfectly in between Medusa's calloused fingers.  
  
Medusa relaxed slightly and gave a soft nod, watching as Elissa turned away to lead her away from the main office. The immortal's eyes briefly drifted down the agent's back, stopping at the woman's wide hips before her eyes snapped up quickly when she noticed that the young woman had turned around to face her.  
  
This was going to be a very long day, but it'll all be worth it... 


End file.
